Y me di cuenta que te amaba
by Jane Hermy Granger
Summary: Hermione se encuentra confundia , razon ? un chico de ojos esmeraldas . Ocurrencias , accidentes y sobre escenas graciosas para que nuestra castaña se de cuenta de sus sentimientos. H


**Y al final me di Cuenta**

El cielo se encontraba de un tono gris , raramente ocurría eso en principios de primavera , pero desde una ventana de la torre mas alta se encontraba una joven , ella agradecida de que sus dos amigos de la vida se encontraban en la enfemeria se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos ,los cuales coincidian al clima de ese día…

Esta joven de 16 años , es una de las mejores alumnas y reconocidas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria , compañera del niño-que-vivio o mas conocido por ella como Harry Potter y su amigo de travesuras desde su primer año Ron Weasley .

Pero, por que se encontraba tan triste y sumada en sus pensamientos Hermione Granger, pues para ello tenemos que regresar unas horas atrás en el tiempo…

**-------------- Flash Back---------------**

-No puedo creer que me este pasando esto …– decía una agotada joven ,que esta debajo de la sombra de un árbol mirando como el calamar gigante lanzaba pequeños golpes a la superficie del lago mientras que ella estaba "leyendo " su libro preferido : La Historia de Hogwarts

A solo unos metros de ella se encontraban sus amigos los cuales se habían hecho muy populares entre las chicas, las cuales le pedían a gritos que le llevaran al baile que se iva a realizar por el inicio de primavera.

-Solo una chica a la vez ; ya que no podemos atenderlas bien si nos están aplastando – decía Ron en un tono airado y de superioridad .

-Ron no es necesario que digas eso en frente a las chicas-susurro a su amigo que en esos momentos quería matarlo , ya que no quería que todo Hogwarts le tratara como un conquistador

Pero a pesar de los pedidos de Ron las jóvenes y los gritos iban aumentado tras la oportunidad de ser elegidas para el baile , cosa que no paso de largo de nuestra amiga.

-Muy bien , si no queiren que les baje 10 puntos por cada uno a su casa respectiva , tengan amabilidad de retirarse ya que estan fomentando el desorder e interrumpiendo la paz.

Y como no hubo de esperarse , todas las chicas comernzaron de dispersarse , unas mascullando uno que otro insulto a la castaña , pero ella no hacia a caso por esas pequeñeces . Ya todas se habian retirado excepto Vanessa Leronsce con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Que tienes tu ah , acaso no vez que yo y mis amigas solo queriamos conseguir que estos dos lindos chicos nos de invitara al baile - grito en plena cara a Hermione.

Atonita por lo ocurrido trato de ignorarla , pero eso enfurecio mas a Vanessa que opto por sacar su varita , preo lo que ella no sabia que Hermione era mas astuta que ella y habia escuchado el mover de su tunica.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses , no quiero ninguna pelear , pero si me veo forzada a ello , te aseguro que ni la Srita. Pomfrey va a poder curarte , ya estas advertida -

-A ti no te tengo miedo , anda , o a caso me tienes miedo , o mejor aun; no sera por que no quieres ver como uno de tus amigos nos invita , para mi que ests muerta de celos. - eso habia detonado el mal humor de Hermione , no era por sus palabras , pero desde ya un tiempo ella se encontraba confundida por su mejor amigos y sobre todo la presion y el cansancio que generaba eso la tenia agotada y de mal humor .

Un hechizo , solo un hechizo hizo callar a Vanessa , pero no evito que las miradas atonitas de sus amigos se clavaran en ella .

-Hermione.. se que no tenia derecho de hablarte de esa forma , pero no era motivo para que le mandes un desmaius de esa forma ..- decia un atonito Ron - Tu que dices Harry ?? por que te quedaste tan callado ?-

Sorpresa y sobre todo una sensacion que no pudo reconocer lleno a Harry , por lo cual con voz firme ordenó a Ron llevar a Vanessa a la enfermeria, él tenia que hablar con Hermione y averiguar por que se habia comportado asi ..por ello le habia pedido que se quedara en la sala comun a las 10:00 pm para conversar , en esos momentos habia otras cosas que antender , como el golpe que se dio al momento de caer desmayada Vanessa.

**-------------- Fin Flash Back -------------------**

Ya eran las 9:300 pm y con todo el tiempo que habia tenido , no pudo encontrar la manera de explicar a Harry lo ocurrido , y lo que mas le sorprendia es que se hayan demorado tanto en la enfermeria desde su pequeño accidente .

En el momento que se encontraba pensando oyo a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta de la sala comun abriendose , sabia quien era de sobras , y era hora de enfrentar los hechos ...

----------------------------------------------------

Si llegaste hasta aqui , lo primero que quiero decir es Gracias , si a ti !! . Este es el primer capitulo de esta historia y se que es pequeño , pero como soy principiante quisiera saber que les parecio para continuar con la historia .. se aceptan toda clase de criticas , ya sean buenas o malas , hasta incluso tomatazos , pero eso si con cuidado.

Espero tener noticias de ustedes asi que solo es cosa de poner clic en go y escribir unas cuantas lineas .

Se despide de corazon .

**Jane Hermi Granger**


End file.
